


Adaptable

by Kayim



Series: Immutable (Hawaii Five-0 AU) [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look at Kono and Chin's new abilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adaptable

Kono sat on the edge of the public swimming pool, her feet dangling in the cool water. She'd much rather have dived in and immersed herself completely, but she was officially at work and would have to settle for now.

She kept her eyes glued to the perp, on the other side of the open air pool, while her toes swirled the water. Using her psychokinesis, just a little, she caused some of the water to trace up past her ankles, cooling the warm skin on her legs. She loved nothing more than to lose herself in the water, allowing it to flow around her, through her, with her. She'd always enjoyed being in the ocean, but since the virus, she craved it, as though she needed it to survive.

Chin kept telling her that she was crazy, that he certainly didn't sense anything like that when he was close to metal, but she saw the lie behind his eyes. He was never without a coin or a key in his pocket, something he was able to hold in his hands. He could melt a metal padlock as easily as anyone else could melt an ice cube. Of course, Kono would be the one creating the ice cube from a drop of water, but it was a good analogy to work with.

The perp finally made his move, climbing out of the pool, reaching for a towel. He was a 'Kinetic too, but his was the more mainstream version - a low level of movement, regardless of its composition. He'd never be able to throw any of them across a room, or shove a car at them, but he might fling smaller objects directly towards them. It was too risky to let H.P.D. have him.

This was a Five-0 case.

In terms of criminal behavior, this guy was strictly small-time. In the past, a dealer selling Marijuana on the streets of Hawaii would have been big news. Since the virus, the criminals had gotten bolder and the crimes had gotten bigger.

Which didn't mean that Kono and Chin weren't going to take down this particular piece of scum.

"You ready, cuz?" Chin's voice was loud in her ear and Kono winced slightly. "I think he's made you."

She snorted. "Made you, more like. Let's do this" she replied, allowing the water to drop back down. They'd already agreed that there were too many people in the area to bust the dealer in the traditional ways - too much of a risk that someone might get hurt - so they would have to be a little stealthier. Which was, at least as far as Kono was concerned, a hell of a lot of fun.

With one hand stretched out - as casually as possible - she made an almost imperceptible movement and a splash of water gushed over the side of the pool towards the perp. It landed less than half a meter in front of him, exactly where he was about to place his foot.

Rushing away from the cop he'd spotted, his foot hit the patch of water. Kono lowered the temperature of it, just enough to ensure that it became slippery, even as Chin headed across from the back wall of the enclosed area. The perp started to slide, his arms spiraling around his body as he struggled to remain upright. He hit the floor, cursing loudly and tried to force himself up, each time slipping on the patch of ice.

Chin got there just in time for the third standing attempt, and fought to keep a smile off his face. Leaning down, he melted the handcuffs around the man's hands, letting the now-liquid metal flow into two perfectly interlocking rings. There was no lock to pick, no chain to break, and no parts to cut. As Chin watched, it became just one solid piece of metal.

"Five-0. You're under arrest."


End file.
